And Cassie Pulled the Trigger
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: A very dark two-shot. Rated 'T' for violence, nothing graphic, and some mildly adult themes. R&R, it is greatly appreciated! EDIT: Chapter two up, reactions of the campers!
1. It Hurts

**Hey! I was listening to Flyleaf's 'Cassie' when I thought of this story. It's gonna be a one-shot, and it's a little dark. Okay, a lot dark. You have been warned...**

* * *

Cassie Wentlock, also known as 'Mute', the only girl at Camp Green Lake, sat on her cot in D-Tent. Something dark had been growing in her mind for the past few weeks. She was only 2 months away from being released, just December and January, just 62 more holes.

But the darkness kept pushing at her barriers she had put up in her mind; the shadows were intent on breaking her.

And they were so close to it. The marks on her left arm proved that.

Dr. Pendanski had tried to help her so many times, and he was the only one at Camp that knew of Cassie's depression.

"Yo, Mute! Got anythin' to say to us?" X-Ray teased. Cassie ignored him, and continued staring at the tent's green cloth wall.

"Forget it, dude; she's as stupid as Zero. Zero actually talks to Caveman, Mute never says anythin'." ZigZag commented. The rest of the boys, meaning Armpit, Magnet, and Squid, nodded in agreement.

As soon as the boys left, Cassie's big blue eyes watered, and she started to silently sob. Her long blond hair fell into her face as she reached into her bag, past the notebook paper, and grabbed the scissors. She opened them up, so that she grabbed one blade in her right hand and the other was free.

The blade she wasn't holding was stained red, and she pressed the blood-stained blade onto her already mangled left arm. Pain shot up the appendage as fresh blood flowed out of the new cut.

15 minutes later, Cassie ceased the cutting. Her left arm had about 20 new cuts on it, and the blood flowed freely down onto her hand, splattering onto the floor and painting it red once more.

Cassie reached into her dark blue bag once more, and put the scissors away, when she came across two things in her bag. Her copy of the album "Flyleaf: 2005" and a pistol, fully loaded. The plan started to brew in her darkened mind immediately.

* * *

"Alright, Girl Scouts, come here! Yeah, gather in, that's right," Mr. Sir yelled. All the boys from all the tents, along with their counselors and The Warden were gathered around a make-shift stage.

"Alright, so, the only girl here, Mute, wanted to do somethin' for ya. The Warden said it was fine, so here ya go!" Mr. Sir pointed to the stage, where Cassie sat on her cot, which she had moved from D-Tent, with her hand over the comforter. She reached over to a CD player, and hit the 'play' button. Music blared out, filling the whole Camp with Lacey Sturm's sweet singing voice-

_The question asked in order, to save her life or ta-a-a-ke it. The answer no to avoid death, the answer yes to ma-a-ke. Ma-a-ke it. _

_Do you believe in God, written on the bul-let! Say yes to pull the tri-gger. _

Cassie sang along, the two beautiful voices mixing together to form one gorgeous melody.

_Do you believe in God, written on the bul-let! And Cassie pulled the tri-gger._

_All heads are bowed in si-lence, to re-mem-ber her last sen-tence! She answered him, knowing what would happen! Her last words still hanging in the air... In the air!_

_Do you believe in God, written on the bul-let! Say yes to pull the tri-gger. Do you believe in God, written on the bul-let! And Cassie pulled the tri-gger. _

_How.. man-y, will die? I, I will die. Aaaahh, aaaahhh, I will say... YES!_

_Do you believe in God, written on the bul-let! Say yes to pull the tri-gger. Do you believe in God, written on the bul-let! And Cassie pulled the tri-gger. _

At this, Cassie put her hand under the blanket that sat on the cot. But this went unnoticed, as the boys, as well as The Warden, were all mesmerized by Cassie's beautiful voice.

_Do you believe? Do you believe in God? Do you believe in God? Do you believe in God?_

Cassie pulled her hand out from under the blanket to reveal a loaded and cocked pistol. She put it to the right side of her head.

_And I will pull the tri-gger._

Cassie, just after the last word hand ended, did just that.

**-BANG!-**

* * *

**Okay, that's a lot darker than my usual writing, but I felt compelled to write this, as I have dealt with depression and cutting as well. I am over it, but I do sometimes feel the depression creeping back into my mind, like a dark, sinister cloud. I do know that this story is much different, but I do hope you enjoyed it. I do not own _Holes, _nor do I own Flyleaf's AMAZING song, 'Cassie'. Please R&R!**


	2. Reactions

**Hey, guys! Here's the reactions of the campers. I know that this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but my reviewers suggested that I make it a two-shot. Thank you to _Goneismyfave1 _and _Freax _for reviewing! It means so much to me! :)**

* * *

Shocked gasps arose from the crowd as Cassie slumped forward and the pistol fell from her limp hand. Her once clear, shining blue eyes were glazed and unseeing.

The Warden was the first to unfreeze from shock.

"Pendanski! Mr. Sir! Get in my office. NOW!" She yelled. The men followed her, their eyes still fixated on Cassie's still body.

The D-Tent boys huddled around the stage, and slowly pulled the corpse from the elevated surface. The body was cold as ice, despite the hot sun beating down on them with its angry rays.

Blood still trickled out of the two holes on the sides of her head. The last two holes she would ever make.

Now that the initial shock had left the boys, guilt fell on all of them. If only they had been kinder. If only they had accepted her. If only they had seen how sad she had been. If only they had... Done something. Anything. Anything other than make fun of her and call her worthless, unknowingly bringing her closer to Death's embrace. Her death was their fault.

They looked at her face. Zigzag choked, Squid stared in horror, X-Ray's eyes filled with tears, Magnet looked like he was going to start to cry, Zero _did_ cry, Caveman pulled Zero close, and Armpit leaned on X-Ray's shoulder, burying his face into the cloth, not wanting to see the sight in front of them.

"Alright, boys, we have to take her," The Warden said, pulling Cassie's still body away from the horrified D-Tent boys. Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir were behind her, and they exchanged sorrowful glances. Well, Mr. Pendanski looked heartbroken, and Mr. Sir only looked to be a bit saddened.

"Let's go into the tent, boys," Mr. Pendanski said as he walked into the green cloth tent marked with a black 'D'. The boys followed. "I know that this is all very tragic, and that's why you boys get 3 days off of digging in order to get your emotions under control," Pendanski began. His eyes filled with tears and one made its way slowly down his cheek.

"It's okay, Mom, she's happy now," Zigzag said as he went over to Pendanski and quickly hugged him. The other boys nodded.

"She's in a better place now," Squid commented sadly as he leaned back in his chair.

"We need a better nickname for her. Something worthy of her," X-Ray decided. Everyone nodded.

"How about Blade? No, too depressing. Angel?" Caveman suggested. X-Ray shook his head.

"Naw, she wasn't really an angel. I don't think angels get depressed," he replied, rubbing a hand on his chin, trying to think.

"How about Lace?" Came a soft voice from next to Caveman. Heads whipped around to Zero in shock.

"Why? Did she sew?" Zig asked. Zero shook his head, his brown curls whipping softly around his small head.

"The person who was singing on the CD's name is Lacey Sturm, and lace is delicate, so we can remember that a person's feelings are delicate, just like lace," Zero explained. Caveman patted his back with a small smile on his face.

"It works. I like it. All hands in favor of renaming Mute to Lace?" Caveman asked. All hands went up, even Pendanski's.

They all nodded. They looked to Cassie's empty bed, only now noticing the blood stained floor to the side of it.

Squid went over to her pack. He looked inside to find Cassie's scissors. He held them up.

"Wow... I..." He faltered, at a loss for words, fully realizing the effects of Cassie's depression.

The boys walked outside to try and get control of their thoughts.

_All heads are bowed in silence, to remember her last sentence... And I will pul the trigger._ The same words swam in all their minds. The song fit their companion's actions as well as their own perfectly.

"Boys," Pendanski started. The boys turned to him. "Why were you all shocked when you looked at Cassie's face?" He asked, a bit scared of what the answer might be.

The boys gulped and exchanged trapped glances.

X-Ray looked up, and the boys were surprised to see tears falling down his face.

"She was smiling."


End file.
